


Kono's Discovery

by casness



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Gen, Gen Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-02-13
Updated: 2011-02-13
Packaged: 2017-10-15 15:23:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/162200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/casness/pseuds/casness
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kono makes a discovery.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kono's Discovery

**Author's Note:**

> 100 word drabble.

"Go to the Kahala hotel and watch," said Chin to Kono. It was beneficial to have family at the hotel. So, here Kono sat and watched the tourists in the pool. Her eyes widened as she saw Steve walk by and sit by the shade. A few minutes after him, she saw Danny with a little girl walk to the pool. This must be what Steve gave Danny, thought Kono. Danny did not notice either her or Steve watching him and the girl. After an hour, she exited the hotel but Steve remained, looking after Danny and the little girl.


End file.
